


pizza or knot?

by g0ryllama



Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, But is Not Part of the Fucking, Doggy Style, Just Straight Up Fucking, Knot, Light Masochism, M/M, Pizza, The Pizza is Integral to the 'Plot', as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Pappa and Joxter enjoy a night together in the forest. With some pizza?





	pizza or knot?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but have you seen that pizza hut tweet that's like 'knot first or pizza first?'? This is just that tweet but in Pappa/Joxter form
> 
> annnnnddddd no like no read, usual stuff

The smell of pizza wafts through the tent, as the two old friends settle down for dinner (lovingly prepared beforehand by Moominmamma for them to heat up. "You'll both be too tired to prepare your food, I'm sure." She had said, all too knowing as alway).

It had been an awfully long time since Moominpappa and Joxter had been on an adventure together, if mostly because Joxter couldn't be bothered, but they'd enjoyed their time thoroughly so far.

Or at least, Pappa assumes the mumrik has been enjoying it. He's been mostly quiet as the moomin relays his tales of recent life, nodding every now and then. Although if he'd been having a bad time he would've left. He's that kind of person.

He sets the pizza down in between them, rolling his eyes when Joxter stretches with a yawn as he moves over. “Seriously, tired already?”

Joxter’s blue eyes narrow a little, but he just shrugs, picking up a slice of the pizza. “Mhmm. Listening to you all day is tiring.” He takes a bite nonchalantly, ignoring Pappa’s furrowed brows and slight huffing.

Deciding (after the initial shock) that it wasn’t worth getting angry over, he pulls off a garlic knot from the crust, holding it in front of him as if inspecting it. “Pizza first huh? I always eat the knots first.”

Too busy eating the bread, he misses the mischievous grin spread across Joxter’s mouth, teeth worrying his bottom lip a little. “I have a system; pizza first, and then you can knot me later.”

Pappa nods solemnly, as he digests the words, before he inhales sharply, choking on the garlic bread. “Y-you what?!” He stares incredulously at the other, feeling his cheeks warm when Joxter laughs, pizza back on the plate, before he winks.

“You heard me. You really think I came all this way out into the forest with you, with no one else around, just to listen to your stories?” He begins to crawl closer on his hands and knees, and Moominpappa finds himself rooted to his spot, pizza forgotten. He’s a little hurt, but finds the disappointment easy to wave off when his friend stops in front of him, stealing his hat and throwing it to the side without a care in the world for where it lands, followed by his own. “Today has been fun, but this will be so much better."

Pappa watches as Joxter removes his scarf, the skin revealed just begging to be tasted, but he keeps his cool. "What happened to pizza first?"

Joxter rolls his eyes, pulling off his shirt slowly, as though to tease the other. "Well maybe just this once we can do things your way."

"Sounds good to me." He agrees, eyes fixated on Joxter's ass as he turns around, back on his hands and knees. Presenting, Moominpappa thinks as he chuckles to himself, sliding a paw along the mumrik's back to his neck, listening to the small inhale he takes at the contact. The minimal light from the moon above the treetops highlights his skin where his dark fur hasn't covered, the v-shaped contrast just as interesting now as it was when they were young.

Like a cat, Joxter stretches out, still clothed ass raising in the air and pushing against Moominpappa's hips, almost urging him on. Relenting, he pulls down his trousers and appreciates the view, spreading him open before frowning at what he sees. "You really were planning this weren't you?"

The mumrik laughs breathily as the other slides a finger around his hole, wet and already stretched out. "You took too long… Cooking the pizza," he gasps as Pappa pushes three fingers into him, only just feeling a slight resistance. "Thought I'd speed things up."

Remembering something Joxter used to enjoy before, he lets his claws out inside of him, carefully dragging them along his walls and feeling a sense of triumph at the whine it pulls from Joxter's throat. "Being so impatient is out of character for you, old friend."

"It's been too long, that's all," Joxter explains quietly, hissing when Pappa pulls his fingers out and leaves him empty. "And if you take too long now, I'll leave."

Shrugging even though Joxter isn't looking, Moominpappa slides his cock out from its sheath and lubes it up with his wet fingers, watching as the mumrik tugs on his own (smaller, his pride reminds him) member whilst he waits. He knows he won't leave, just as much as Joxter knows Pappa won't take much longer to slide into him.

When he does, they both groan loudly, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he's glad they trekked out to such a deep part of the forest, otherwise they'd definitely be disturbing people. Stopping only when his knot nudges against his opening, Pappa immediately starts fucking into him without abandon, not worried about hurting Joxter in the slightest because he knows he'll stop him if he needs to.

"Oh Moominpappa," Joxter moans suddenly, rolling his hips back to meet each thrust, his name sounding strange in his lust-ridden voice. "You know I-I can take m-more…"

Slowing down, Pappa places his paws on either side of Joxter's waist, nudging his snout against the curve of his neck and gently nipping at the skin there as he forces his entire knot into the mumrik. He revels in the whimper he receives, only stopping when Joxter's rim tightens around the base of his knot, joining them both together.

The tent feels too small, the air hot and humid, but there's no stopping to let some fresh air in now. Pappa uses his grasp on the other's waist to deepen his thrusts since he can't pull his knot out without seriously hurting Joxter (in a way he  _ won't  _ like), humming appreciatively when the mumrik beneath him tightens around him.

He slides a paw underneath Joxter, to rub at the tip of his cock, satisfied with the way his back arches further, ever so flexible and delightful. "Feel good? Are you almost there?" He ends it on a slightly sarcastic tone, whispering against his ear.

"D-don't push it," Joxter hisses, brows furrowed as he clearly tries to hold back his climax. "Don't think I f-forgot that… Oh god… That time y-you didn't cum until I h-had at least three times."

Pappa laughs in between groans, dragging his other paw up into Joxter's hair and pulling his head back, back flush against his front. "Don't have that… Kind of st-stamina anymore…" He admits, although secretly he thinks he could probably hold off long enough to get Joxter off twice at least.

Or maybe not, he thinks as Joxter somehow reaches around and squeezes his balls, eliciting a sharp gasp from him, bucking deeper into the other, bringing him almost to the edge suddenly.

"At l-least you're honest." Joxter whispers, slipping his tongue into Moominpappa's mouth and sighing when his teeth graze along it.

Pappa wraps his paw around Joxter's cock and his own hand, stroking him faster, determined for him to get off first; ever the proud moomin.

Joxter's eyes close tightly as his whole body tenses up before he cums, Pappa's paw sticky with his release.

With the surge of victory, Moominpappa follows suit, making sure his knot is firmly in place before shooting his load deep into Joxter’s ass, the both of them panting and exhausted.

“Oh… We f-forgot the pizza…” Joxter mutters, eyes already closed as Pappa pulls out with a hiss, frowning as his stomach gurgles in anger that it hasn’t been fed.

“Don’t say that like it isn’t y-your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon who requested this after i reblogged the tweet lmao, what a mess this is
> 
> quick clarification, all the adult couples are either poly or in open relationships unless i state otherwise in this series, so mamma is super supportive of her husband getting some joxter ass
> 
> (also im so sorry if this reads strangely, i always write from the bottom's pov (if there is one) cause im too much of a bottom to write a top pov but i thought id try with this lmaooooooo, it was challenging [sorry if thats tmi, im an oversharer ajnclnj])


End file.
